pathofevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimmor Fixed Bugs
The is a list of fixed bugs: Bugs fixed post release will be included by date of release of fix. May 20, 2013 (1.06) *specifically checked, Crying Swindler note only appears if you have the exact journal entry for it. As for the map notes. I had some that were red allthough I think I never had a quest relating to thm (shop in the docks), some that stayed gold even though I had the quest (brothel in Alandor), some that appeared right away (Crying Swinler) and some that never appeared (Rudlans house). Not sure what's behind that. *1.06, partially fixed and still possible 1.05 When trying to assassinate a guard during the merchant intimidation quest, the other guard did not attack even though the dialog said so (this also happened with the merchant though I forget which dialog path) *1.05 Once you tell him that the appraiser is dead only the char gets teleported to the docks and the dialogue options of the shadowmaster at Wheel Ward do not change. *specifically checked I solved my Rithtyn quest marker/lock problem - it seems I had already found the right house, but the lock was showing as impossible to pick. Once I'd advanced the main quest past Ollain's house, the map marker showed up and the door was unlocked (I'd avoided getting on with the main quest so I wouldn't run into the Fell Talisman bug). *1.06, added a custom script to 1.05 for calling via console to fix this. The Linyth bug appeared every time I tried that: I must have done that about 3-4 times from different saves. The dialogue at the prison door in which she leaves never triggered. *1.06 Some of the guards in the basement of the Namarchs are named "Namarchs Estate Guard Guard", guard is duplicated. *1.06 the jump/climb benches on the roof of the Namarchs are blank named. (this was actually intentional). *1.05 diplomacy option with the namarch's front door guards while wearing enclave robes checks bluff, not diplomacy as stated. *1.05, though it's purposely not clear when you dip it if anything happens Also, dipping the talisman in holy water gives no indication to the PC that anything happened and does not advance this "quest" in any way, nor is there a dialogue option to tell the White Tern that this action was performed. *1.05 When trapping Rudlans armoire, the special traps are not removed. *1.05 I also observed that the Umbral Mind quest does not respect which version of the Talisman was given to the White Tern. That is, I gave the real talisman to the White Tern and the fake version to Rekral. However, I got the real version back from the Umbral Mind leader, which made no sense plotwise. *1.05 Regarding the Ophal mansion thief, the halfling in question remains in the Pearl even after she has been surrendered to Lady Ophal. She has no further dialogue options, but she shouldn't be simultaneously there and in the cellar of the Ophal mansion. *1.05 I think I had the Abyssal Mote in my inventory. Only that one. At least it was the mote, that was supposed to make me appear chaotic evil. I checked that in the item description. It worked for the preist of Lathander, because he refused to sell me potions, but it did not impress the manager at the Trallop & Troll. *1.06 I can confirm Runestaff's issue with the force wall. If you click on the floor behind it or on the troll, the character walks right through. allthough the dialogue with the troll implies that the force wall has been destroyed. *1.05 a conversation with the Shadowmaster, he now mentions this during the escape - In the final quest (Enclave) you know that you are supposed to get in there, and if you pay really close attention, it's clear that the Enclave is harbouring the baddies. But nobody ever states that there might be a secret hideout udner the enclave (and why would there be if these two are in league with each other?) or what you are supposed to do there. Kill them? Steal their papers? It took me an age to figure out that they are not just "guests" of the enclave but are really "hiding" there. Nitpicking? Maybe? *there's no way to fight the guards unless you attack the manager I had, according to my journal, the spymaster prestige class and Ollain was alive, and I was unarmed - yet I still had to fight the two guards in the Trollop and Troll. Was there a way to do this quest peacefully? *1.06, he had the wrong scripts Speaking of "The Target", the portable troll item does not get removed from inventory after depositing the troll in the intended location. Also, after convincing the troll to aid me, he appears to be fairly useless as a companion. He does not follow the PC at all or respond to any quickchat commands. *1.06 It was possible to get journal state 21/31 with the Triadic Knights, which was left in even though I didn't think it was possible to get. *1.06 If you had the Dark Host, grabbed the halfling thief in the Pearl, and failed your check, the thief would not run away and the quest would not update, so you were stuck. April 14, 2013 (1.04) *fixed wight armor's bonus feat (low light vision) is "bad string ref", change to darkvision. *fixed cannith goggles and draconic goggles have the same bad string ref, the feat can be removed because they also give darkvision. *changed spell it gives rogue blade sold for 169,231, wrong price! *1.04, specifically tested At least one of the White Tern's quests is definitely bugged, and the other two may be. To wit:a) The Linyth the Elf quest appears to be the broken one. My strategy has been to sneak upstairs, acquire a guard uniform, then use that to bluff my way into the dungeons. This works, and I'm told to speak to the Helm. The third bug occurs if the PC responds to this event by pickpocketing the key. The Helm gives his "She's your problem now" line, but when the PC speaks to Linyth and informs her he's there to get her out, there appears to be no way to actually get her to leave. She does not follow the PC or give any additional conversation options. *1.04 As a strange aesthetic issue, she also appears to have a male voice set. *1.04 "Crimor Prison Key", misspelled *1.04 typo in the unique lock journals, seem->seen *1.04 Kelvaert's quest didn't give xp. *1.04 "Adventurers" journal entry from Kelvaert gave wrong information. *1.04 The Crying Swindler is marked on the PC's map from the beginning of the game. I assume this is a bug given that few people supposedly know where this is. *1.04 missing door in a building behind the ilmater temple. *specifically tested with 1.04 Fell Sarcophagus convo still broken (v1.02). Can not interact with it. *1.04 Also it woould be nice to have a suitable description on that and the "nothing special" altar :-P *1.04 Infinite firetraps possible from the mining crates. *1.04 two non-static doors in alandor. *1.04 Apparently after refusing to provide the Fell Talisman to Dhamada, my journal got a new entry title "Not Used: Escape Crimmor." Despite supposedly not being used, I received a dialogue option to flee the city with the Talisman, and still had this even after I'd given it to the White Tern. *1.04 After completed the Symbol of Fraz-Urb'luu quest, I received an empty journal entry entitled "Wheel Ward: the Triadic Knights" that was not affected by speaking to any of the aforementioned knights. *1.04 when telling the shadowmaster about the dead appraiser and porting back to the docks, the conversation doesn't continue as it should. April 13, 2013 (1.03) *1.03 Greasemang's observation that the lapel pin quest cannot be turned in if the protection money quest is turned in first is still the case in this version of the module. *1.03 There appears to be a sequencing problem with the Riatavin quest and the History of Crimmor quest. If you speak to the Dark Speaker first, do not give him all the books, then interrogate the prisoner, the History quest is listed as complete because you already know your destination. However, if you interrogate the prisoner first and then speak to the Dark Speaker, the History quest remains open. I haven't checked whether you can complete both in this case yet. *1.03 The ground-level climbable objects in the warehouse in which the above book is found still have a "Debug Testing" conversation option that claims to let you exit right up to the roof. I assume this was an oversight that was left in during development. *1.03 Completing the Book of Jormundgandr dead drop quest fails to remove the quest marker from Moruld Rithtyn's house. *1.03 the jailer has four random greetings, but only one lets you talk about Linyth. *1.03 In the unique lock quest, I've attempted to research the lock at the Crimmor library, yet my only conversation option with the Advanced Locks book is "Leave." *1.03 Per the toolset, it appears the book "Cheap or Chop" is supposed to be capable of being stored in the PC's library. However, I get no option to do so in the dialog. *1.03 Kelvaert the smith's quest to deliver poison to him does not give me an option to actually deliver the poison. I've spoken to him with mild poison in inventory and later with three different bottles of strong poison, but the only conversation options presented are to view his shop and exit the conversation. I've also attempted to speak to his mother (who is standing at the western edge of the Purse Ward map near Krimmevol's) as well but cannot advance the quest further. *1.03 For the Rudlan quest, Rudlan's house is not marked with a quest marker. *intentional, changed, 1.03 Although possibly intentional, the Crytrapper quest appears to stall if the PC fails to break the code as there is no option to retry it. April 9 2013: *fixed "The wizard vaults the minotaur, much to the both her and minotaur's surprise" ...would read better if the "the" is moved to be before minotaur... -> "The wizard vaults the minotaur, much to both her and the minotaur's surprise" *fixed the website linked for the picture of vaulting a bull is no longer valid. *fixed I got the protection money and lapel pin quests from the guy at the same time, and completed protection money first. I can't turn in the pin now. *fixed The red quest marker on the wizard's tower in the Alandor Gate area does not disappear even after the relevant quest has been finished. *fixed some commoners were underwater. *part of removed quest In Balcovan's house in the Docks Ward, either the area transition is broken or there are walkmesh issues present, because once the house is entered it was impossible to leave. *fixed Harper Exploit - "Predator" response should be a one-time choice. *fixed As Picaro already noted, the Shadowmaster instructs you to investigate Nawfal's house, which doesn't actually exist. Ollain's house is required to advance this quest. *fixed In the Ophal family quest, after you've found the thief you get an option to return her to Lady Ophal. When you select this option you get teleported to your home, without the thief, rather than the expected location. There are also several "Derived skill failures" present in this conversation. It would be good to know what is being checked here. *fixed problems with the lyonard the merchant's conversation, you could select a diplomacy option and have success that didn't conclude the quest. *Using the shrine to trade in arcane feats for domains is strange. My character has Shar for their deity; Darkness domain is gained properly, though it's unclear if they're actually gaining the blind-fighting feat out of it. The other ones give my character a bizarre feat that says its pre-req is "Contemplative, Level 1". *fixed The bookcase in the PC's home has multiple issues. First, it continually prompts me to place the spy mastery book in the bookcase, even though I've already done so and the option to read it is also present. Next, reading books placed here appears to give no notification to the PC that any benefit was obtained. Third, despite lacking the prerequisites listed in the manual, I'm getting the benefits of the Spymaster pseudo-prestige class in conversations anyway (confirmed in three separate conversations). *added mapnote for alley, and added info to journal that you can see your contact in the market for the halfling wizard though Although possibly intentional, several quests seem to either lack any hints directing the PC's investigations or offer incorrect/misleading hints. I stumbled across the halfing wizard in the Purse Ward dead drop quest purely by accident, and not in any dormitory as instructed. The "find the Harpers" dead drop quest also could benefit from a listed starting point. *fixed A bit of Beta left over in conversation with crystal bard? *fixed Silent Bard confusion. Skillcheck and journal entry do not agree. *fixed typos in conversations with sathur and the trollop and troll manager *fixed missing door in a building behind the Pearl *fixed he/she disagreement with the Trollop and Troll guards *Double the part of quests not really directing the player anywhere for the sake of solving them. While perhaps a design decision, its fairly off-putting. I entered the shop where the cowled wizard said I could prove myself to join them by casting on the orb. Clicking on it does nothing, and I've tried casting a few spells on it to no avail. Bugs fixed Pre-release: General: *method in testing area all the endings of the riatavin questline seem to require someone dying, and you're supposed to be able to compelete crimmor without killing anyone. *Recurrent typo: "it's" instead of "its" (possessive). I don't have a list, but I've noticed it a number of times through the module. *added If you are a Harper, the ending will mention now it. *added The symbiote will comment during the ending if you have the Dark Host pseudo class. *at markets in each ward that have them, outside the dockmaster, next to The Pearl sundials: putting more of them outside, maybe in markets and other heavily populated places (I think I've only seen one in Drovers' and one outside the Pearl), and allow them to pass time, instead of only telling what time it is. *a variety of both non-magical and mild +2 skill I kinda miss some hoods/masks, which sometimes add to the "thief look". There's one for sale at the guild, but it's heavily enchanted and hence, expensive, and I think it uses one of the (IMO) uglier models. Basic hoods would be ok, but as far as enchantments/properties go, I used to play on a PW where hoods and masks gave Bluff (and maybe Hide?) bonuses. *added i was also expecting the classic cloak and boots with a Hide and Move Silently bonus, respectively. I've seen a cloak with bonuses to both, but it also casts Stoneskin, which is not very useful here but increases its price. *fixed The readme should include the capacity of the hidden pocket armor *hole is now a tile block, implying a hole having the walk through the wall secret rooms in safehouses would be good training of the player to look for one at Ollain's house during Maintenance Men. Either that of make a little "hole in the wall" via a tile block. *added Hidden weapons should give some sort of auto-kill assassination option when it's possible to kill an npc to advance a quest, such as with the Krimmevol merchant where he has the key to the backroom. *fixed the script that checks if the pc was under spell effects was bugged, it was checking if it was memorized instead of under the effect. *added the readme should mention the weapon categories that qualify as hidden weapons by default in it's description of hidden weapons. *there are now different scripts for generic guard frisking, which allows these to pass, and having stuff confiscated, which doesn't Liquid Sunlight (that grenade-like item that casts Light) counts as a weapon for the guards who frisk you. Same for Holy Water. *now casts at level 5 instead of 1 Also, the light property of Liquid Sunlight only lasts for a couple of minutes. Maybe you could increase the caster level (if possible) so it lasts for a bit longer? *fixed Guard automatons (at least some of them, but I suppose it's the same for all) are vulnerable to mind-affecting spells. Those kinds of enemies are normally immune to them. *going to add at this time a quest to get rid of the Dark Host would be cool *specifocally tested, working Torches don't work. *shows male/male cheek kissing is "Kisses" as a farewell between two men sounds weird to me. Man and woman or two women sounds more normal, though. I don't know if the cant makes these distinctions. *fixed assassination via hidden weaponry not working as intended. checks for the feat, but not that an appropriate weapon is equipped. *fixed typo "encalve" in journal Basic Map fixed The Crimmor pdf has also been updated with a screnshot map of each ward, and a map showing them in relation to each other. oriented them correctly based on official map of city external areas were not oriented correctly in relation to each other (north is inconsistent) Alandor Gate *convo had a he/she token, but it wasn't selecting right, made convo specifically for each gender prostitute Unfortunate typo at Delthorn's Haven: "He" instead of "she", referring to a prostitute. *fixed Also, I didn't lose any money after "contracting her services". *fixed ... and when I returned to the game, she broke a door. I think she was supposed to be inside the room, but she was outside, next to a locked door, which actually looked like a weird spot. *fixed Ok, yes, she was supposed to be inside. I was doing the pin quest, but then I saw how it works, paying outside and all that. That's probably kinda bugged, too: I paid and the prostitute came for me, but then we didn't move into the room... so she's now in the common room. Oh, well, it's a bit buggy, but it's not a game breaker either. *fixed using hidden theurgy on the delthorn's madam would break the conversation. *DC 7 when I checked, I want it low - DC = 0 for the Listen check upon entering Belaethra's house. *fixed - Malvan's pin isn't removed from the inventory after "giving" it back. *fixed - A cat will attack the people inside the state in Wight Alley (East of the map, by the dead drop). *search is correct - Belaethra's spellbook, worgs part: Choosing "search" rolls "spot". *fixed - Belaethra's state: You can get infinite rubies by repeatedly interacting with the mask display. *fixed - Malvan doesn't give the quest "Protection Money". When asking him about jobs, he automatically acknowledges it as completed (and you get the reward, even without doing the actual quest). *fixed - Can't hand the Lathanderite spellbook to Malvan, so I think I can't complete the quest. *fixed - No XP received after delivering the book of Jormungandr. *fixed - You can steal back the items you deliver to Malvan. Not sure if it's a bug. *fixed the loadscreen for istur's needs to be updated to the new version of the area. screenshot taken and on desktop in preparation. *fixed here's a 250 GP cap when selling items to Malvan. It's too low IMO. *fixed You don't lose the lathanderite spellbook after "giving" it to Malvan. *fixed "Alandor Gate - The Honest Man" didn't give me any XP. *fixed The "Alandor - Wight Alley - Harpers" quest has no map pin and I don't understand some of the words in the journal entry. I know I have to get rid of them, but if there's any clue about their location or something like that, I'm not getting it. *fixed The safehouse in Alandor was locked *fixed Malvan's pin remains in your inventory. *would happen if you'd done several of his quests before talking to him about this Quest "Enclave contact": You can talk to Malvan about it, but he doesn't give you any new quest (conversation ends after giving him the password, and also when you ask him about jobs). Docks Ward *dc20 - "Gambling Son" quest: When talking to the gambler, the skill checks have a DC of 0. *fixed Even though I can't use it due to the guards being watching, I get a "Hidden Theurge" (which I'm not) dialogue option when speaking to the dockmaster. Yundren the "monster" should be renamed, as another npc shares the name. While it's supposed to be a common name for Crimmor per Ed Greenwood, it's confusing from a gameplay perspective. *fixed The dockmaster could have the key to the back room(s), so you could pickpocket it. *fixed with the Riatavin thief being held in the guild basement. I didn't torture him, but he spit blood at one point. *added add the "monster" as an assassination target. *was caused by a removed quest When talking to Balcovan about quests, if you say "I'll take it", as opposed to "I'll take it. What about the other jobs?", you can't ask about them anymore. *added You could pickpocket the chest key from Terivar. *fixed \I told the thieves to bribe the guards to look the other way; then I spoke with the mermen. IMO, you should get about the same XP no matter the way you solve the quest. Otherwise, it looks like there's only a proper way to do it. In this case, I can see an evil character not bothering with stealing the amulet if s/he doesn't need to, as s/he won't care about the merman's desires, nor about his family. *fixed I'm doing the talking animals quest. The pig told me about the druid, but I don't get any convo option with the druid regarding this quest. *added Assassination target: the yuan-ti in the ruins below the docks? *fixed Typo in the conversation with the workers in those ruins: "Your welcome." (Should be "you're). *fixed If I tell the Shadowmaster about the Namarch's death, but not about the talisman, he still tells me to carry the talisman to the appraiser. *fixed Blank journal entry for the quest "Namarch is dead" after reporting the news to the Shadowmaster. I reloaded and told him again, and this time the journal says that I should report to the Shadowmaster (i.e., same as the previous entry). It's borked somehow, anyway. *fixed Typo with the appraiser: "Those that dwell is shadow..." is = in *fixed The Riatavin prisoner still spits blood even if you don't torture him. *the jail door was open, but it didn't check if the prisoner was dead The Shadow Thief jailer dropped dead as I left the room. I had killed the prisoner, if that makes any difference. *fixed After collecting the fake talisman from Terivar, the journal still says to go speak with Terivar to collect the false talisman (Harper questline). *fixed if you accepted gambling son, buld nellard's quest was never offered. *fixed one decline option for the pearl chef quest referenced the crytrappers Drovers Gate *fixedI went to Ollains (Nawfals) house. I found a book which is simply a placeholder, presumably for future detailing. There was no journal update to say i have achieved anything so I am not sure if I have progressed the plot or not. *fixed Clawthorn's Curious seems too dark for a shop IMO. {The placeable that was used as the floor doesn't take light well, making the floor black. Removed and brightened lights} *Nawfal was the original name, and everything was updated except a journal entry was missed Nawfal's house is labeled as "Ollain's house" on the map. *fixed the safeouse door should not be locked (since you're a shadow thief you'd have the key), or trapped. *srd for See Invisibility does not allow seeing hidden things. "It does not reveal creatures who are simply hiding, concealed, or otherwise hard to see. " Is there a specific spell you had in mind? possiblity to use a divination spell to find the secret "door" in Ollains? *added you find (presumably Crimmor guard) armor upstairs in the prison, but can't use it as a disguise with the guard on the main floor to get by him and get into the prison basement to get the elf out as part of the Harper quests. It seems like you should be able to wear the armor as a disguise, in addition to being able to use Namarch guard armor as a disguise. *it's not even removed if you are a spymaster when imprisoned, If you get your things back via Spymastery they are all stuck on the floor. It would be nice if they were in a chest or something, much easier on the player. *fixed The house of the collector with the book of Jomungadr (spelling?) didn't get marked on the map. *happens with one specific guard had a unique conversation After curing the "monster" (and completing the quest), you can still tell the guards about the angry mob that was outside the house. What's more, that's the only conversation option, so you're forced to choose it. *Pasi was a cut content questgiver, his quests were moved to White Tern, Pasi still exists in the game, he's in the Records Office I can inform the White Tern of... her own quests, but mentioning some "Pasi Kirara" person ("Pasi Kirara asked me to do X quest", when it was White Tern who gave me that quest). *fixed moving auramma quest gives no xp. *fixed getting linyth the elf out of prison gives no xp *fixed sending a message to rudlan with the trap gives no xp. *60% brighter lights wagonmakers guild is too dark. *fixed two doors in one office entrace in the Thaeldorn, first floor, second door left. *fixed by moving a conversation node to the object that lets you talk with the person When imprisoned, the conversation with the person in the cell opposite is not firing correctly, leaving you stuck with no way to get out. *fixed The book collector's house is missing a map pin (Jormungandr book quest). *to the animals journal, which is when he is reassigned Where was Orsil? I think he said he'd be somewhere in Drovers (?), but I can't recall the specifics. You could add a note about his new location to the journal. *fixed there was a quest state that could cause the map pin for Resker Orsil to not appear. *fixed If you have the Talisman but haven't talked to the White Tern yet, you can tell her directly about the Umbral Mind (i.e. you should be able to tell her first that the thieves are looking for it, and then, that you've found it). *fixed Still getting references to Pasi Kirara when talking to the White Tern. *fixed If I talk to Gors the map seller after completing his quest, I get the initial conversation again, and I can presumably repeat the quest. *DC reduced by 8 The equipment you lose in prison (I didn't lose my testing boots, BTW) is stored in a difficult, five tumblers chest (especially difficult if you consider that the player loses any possible Open Lock bonuses s/he could have from items). Maybe you can reduce its difficulty, as it's a shame to lose everything if you jam that lock. Or use that key we talked about for that chest, or whatever. *be fixed The quest "Maintenance Men" doesn't update after informing the Shadowmaster. *fixed conversation was not starting when leaving the Thaeldorn. *fixed when placing the Fell Talisman, what you are told will happen does not happen. *fixed if you open the thaeldorn door during the day, it remains open at night when it should be locked *fixed the ophal door guards should close/lock the door when you leave, just as nellard's guard does in docks. *fixed the halfling thief could be in the seated animation when brought before lady ophal. Purse Ward (this is the starting external area) *fixed Keldath in the lathander temple, the npc has the name ;eftover from the prefab, and needs to be renamed as he appears in Beregost. *fixed The quest mapnotes for Alduth in Carn market weren't working correctly. *added mapnotes leading to the guild hall would be useful. *apothecary sells tiles of cure disease The temple of Lathander (or some other place, since I assume the priest won't sell to evil characters) could use some Cure Disease or (Lesser) Restoration potions/items. *fixed Can't lock the character's house's door. *fixed The priest of lathander didn't have a merchant diplomacy option. *fixedt Got a blank entry in the journal when getting Urban Savant. *fixed The Spymaster book wasn't working right with the library, so the pc couldn't get the class *work, needs more testing the Yundren in the market did not appear when sent to get him to stop. *script from area exit to door, should prevent issues caused by module unloading House was robbed even though the door was closed. *done I've sabotaged the caravan, but I don't know if doing it through the sign post is the best option, as some players might miss it. Maybe you can change it so that you have to click on one of the caravans instead. Or add a note or something. *fixed General Graphic bug when entering his store File:NWN2_SS_031313_022707.jpg *intentional Gaskrel's and Somtalar's close at night. Intended? *removed There's a testing NPC in Somtalar's Rest, and another in the player's house. *fixed I'm a harper agent, even though I'm evil this time. *bad conditional I got the quest about the unusual lock in the Counting House and found the "Advanced Locks" book in the library, but my only option is "leave", so apparently I can't complete the quest this way (The journal says I took some notes with the idea of doing further research.) *- yay! Still can't find that guy at the Purse market. (for convincing him to leave the market *fixed Yundren Alduth would not always leave the market when you convinced him to do so, depending on how you convinced him. *to reproduce, both worked You mentioned that Timoteo would notice a Hidden Theurge's magic. Well, I don't see any option to use it at all with him. I'm a warlock and I have, among others, the invocations "Charm" and "Frightful Blast" (I took the later because it's a fear effect, though I don't know if blast modifications count). *fixed Could not take the scroll you are unable to read from the Enclave Wheel Ward *fixed Rinif Honey and Polen's door can't be highlighted: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/26963773/NWN2_SS_030113_140623.jpg *intentional, the bow is also named Zaafirah Zaafirah has a bow equipped when she comes to Sathur's tower (clearly intentional on the roof, not sure if inside the tower too), *fixed When setting the trap in Rudlan's house (which lacks a map pin), the dialogue mentions Pasi Kirara. *fixed Zaafirah doesn't shoot the arrow, but she aims sometimes. I'm still able to reach the Enclave anyway. *magically locked by high level mage, so it can't be knocked Can't open the chest in the pit fiend room in the enclave with Knock. *fixed Rudlan's house doesn't have a map pin. *fixed I can't loot the "Saint's Fingerbone" from a chest in that wizard's house with the homunculus *was missing the heartbeat for enclave people http://dl.dropbox.com/u/26963773/NWN2_SS_030213_011507.jpg imp familiar on floor two in the small library area attacked me despite being disguised. *added add a general merchant to Wheel Ward *20% chance of death with no save add possibility the enclave fiend is simply lying about Dark Host to get you to kill yourself for his own amusement, with game over. *added protection from evil protects against posession (per book of vile darkness), so if the pc is under it, the dark host posession should fail (note that given what the pc has to do to allow the attempt, being under protection from evil will kill the pc as the symbiote can't posess them) *to reproduce or find an obvious reason for this Game performance is horrible in the Wheel Ward for some reason. *fixed Vishae's quest at the Pearl, and there's a placeholder in her room *fixed Troll and Trollop: When the manager detects my alignment, I get a message saying that "my mask protects me against detection", even though I don't have any mask and I'm evil (and I'm not a Spymaster). *fixed The trigger for Evercarpet seems wonky, as the player is sometimes getting stuck with the slow speed when loading saves inside the Enclave. *fixed mapnotes for the Crying Swindler and Shadowmaster not updating properly. *fixed Sathur's door doesn't close and lock when appropriate. *fixed too many lights too close together on rood, causing light issues *fixed camera angles for teleporter ending. *fixed after ending, talking to sathur would start her conversation again. *fix nothing happened when the teleporter countdown expired. Outside the City *fixed Duskwells: You can get an infinite number of Blindness/Deafness scrolls by repeatedly cliking on the pile of books. *fixed Crytrapper Hall: One of the guards outside is a woman, but I get a message saying that HE watches me carefully. *fixed Crytrapper Hall: I got a "conversation" with Lady Lamia saying to report it as a bug. No Crytrapper journal entry (edit: also got it after getting the journal entry about the doppleganger (as a completed quest)). I was invisible when it turned up, but I tried again when visible and got the same. *fixed The psionic who talks to you in the Umbral Mind's hideout is constantly "walking" in place (i.e. walking, but not moving). *fixed The female crytrapper guard has male references, voice. *added the crytrapper front door guard will say where lady crytrapper is in the building. *fixed talking to yundren after finishing the dopplegangers would result in his initial conversation from outside the hall when you meet up with him.. *fixed Lady Crytapper had a line where it referred to her as he. *fixed players who decide to pursue the quest further with lady crytrapper would be surrounded by unbumpable henchmen, so they couldn't move after area transition.